Sound of Silence
by Lucious Von Grey
Summary: Post "Le jardin de nuit" This is the third of my AU series. SG-1 struggles to morun and continue with their lives without two of their own. When a new species offers friendship and technology; are they really who they claim to be? Can they be trusted?
1. Chapter 1

The gate room was silent, men and women in uniform standing at attention. This was going to be a hard day for General Jack O'Neill and the rest of the SGC as they honored Teal'c in a traditional human way, an Earth way, the military's way. In a few days Jack and the gang would repeat this process though off world on Chulak as they would participate in the customs of the Jaffa as Teal'c family and friends honored Teal'c on his home world. There was no cheer within the walls of the SGC, outside it was a miserable, cloudy, windy and an utterly gray day. The rain was almost ice cold and the air was crisp and warm, fog hung all around Cheyenne Mountain.

The gate was activated, the coffin in all its grim beauty was slowly brought to the end of the ramp by Jack, Daniel, Walter, and Sam. They each departed from the ivory white casket with its gold trim. It was decided that Jack would give the eulogy. Jack wasn't fond of the idea but he wanted to pay tribute to his fallen friend. "Teal'c was a man of very few words" Jack began. "A man who was raised to believe in false Gods and who courageously turned on those snake bastards denouncing them. Teal'c joined SG-1 and fought alongside myself and the rest of SG-1." Jack started to fumble around with what to say "He was a warrior, and a friend. Teal'c saved our asses a few times..." Jack saw the look Carter was giving him. "...okay, many times he saved our asses and a few times, we saved his." The eulogy went on for the next half an hour before the casket was sent off world.

"Hello darkness, my old friend. I've come to talk with you again" muttered Daniel as he lay on his back starring up at the ceiling, music playing on a low setting. "Because a vision softly creeping left its seeds while I was sleeping." Daniel closed his eyes and took a series of deep breaths. Daniel heard a light knock and sat up on his bed. "Sam?"

Carter wasn't sure what to say, it was an awkward moment for her. "Hey" she said softly and her eyes met Daniel's "Kind of depressing music" she said commenting on Daniels choice. She began to hum the next few lines "Simon and Garfunkel, right?"

Daniel looked at Sam "Hey" he said in reply, his tone slightly more masculine. "Actually, oddly enough this song is cheering me up a little. Its sort of like a safety blanket for me. My parents, they would always play this song at home and on trips, it would always be on the radio. I always was with them when I heard this song. Well, until..." Daniel didn't need to finish, he knew that she knew. "So, it pretty much reminds me of happier times."

Sam smiled at Daniel. "Remember that time we traveled back to 69? Do you remember having to go shopping with Teal'c and you tried to persuade him to get that afro wig?" Sam took a seat beside Daniel. She wasn't the greatest at comforting friends during depressing times such as coping with the death of a friend but she knew Daniel could use company and personally, she knew that she could as well. Sam had a lot on her mind, Teal'c's death, Janet staying behind on the planet, and how she was going to explain to Cassandra that Janet had not come home, by her own choice. Cassandra had become a master violinist and pianist.

"I just can't come to terms with it Sam." Daniel looked at her and shook his head, his head fell into his awaiting hands. "Where do we go from here? Do we mourn and slowly work ourselves back into life, back into functioning?" Daniel stood up from his bed and sighed. "I have to burrow into paper work or something. The only way I am going to get through this is by keeping myself busy. Maybe I can find something on Morpheous that could help Janet." Daniel then was struck by that loss as well "Sam, what about Janet? We can't just leave her there."

Sam stood up as well and gave a nod "I know how that is." She felt a sore from within when Daniel mentioned Janet Fraiser. "I don't know Daniel. General O'Neill wouldn't leave anyone behind if he didn't have to. Janet wouldn't leave, she felt obligated to help those people or die trying. You know as well as I do Daniel, that General O'Neill will do everything in his power to send a team back there as soon as we can."

"Oh, I do hope so" Daniel said as he began to reach for his black pea coat. "I am going to head up to the surface for a while." Daniel and Sam embraced each other in a short departing hug. "I will see you in the morning Sam." Daniel slowly headed our the doorway and headed down the corridor, leaving Sam in his living quarters until she left the room.

General Jack O'Neill was alone sitting behind his desk. He was contemplating whether or not he would make a call to the President. He would need to inform her of the death of Teal'c and the decision made by Doctor Janet Fraiser. Jack ultimately reached for the phone "Madam President," O'Neill said with a mellow tone. The conversation continued for around an hour until it reached a climax "With all due respect Madam President, My chief medical officer is on a planet with hostile forces. Grant approval to return to the planet and SG teams will get her back." Jack was not hearing what he wanted to hear, "I understand. I don't agree with that Ma'am." O'Neill hung up the phone. O'Neill felt the same sharp tightness that he had felt on the planet, he placed a fist to his chest and started to slowly breath, trying to relieve the pain.

Colonel Samantha Carter knocked on General O'Neill's door and walked in "General?" Sam was expecting to find O'Neill at his desk but she couldn't see him. Carter was about to leave when she noticed something. There were legs peaking out from Jack's desk. He was laying on the floor. "Jack?" She walked closer to his desk and then walked around it. He was clutching his chest and trying to say something. "General!" She shouted before dropping to her knees beside him. "Hold on Jack," she said with concern. She reached up onto his desk for the base phone and patched herself through the communications channel for the base "Medical Team to Debriefing room, General O'Neill needs help!"


	2. Chapter 2

A week had past since Carter found O'Neill in pain, clutching his chest. After being taken by SGC's medical team to the infirmary, O'Neill was determined to have been having a heart attack. He was transferred from Cheyenne Mountain to the nearest hospital with a vascular specialist. Sam had since found herself as acting Base Commander for the time being, placing her in a position she was not pleased with. With her behind a desk, SG-1 had been under the command of Major Evan Lorne. "Scheduled off world activation" came the announcement. Carter cringed behind O'Neill's desk. It was SG-1 heading to P4C-970, a planet that the SGC had dialed years and could not establish a stable wormhole. However, the wormhole was stable this time, an attempt to redial old addresses that would not work years prior. Sam would have liked nothing more than to lead SG-1 to the planet but her duties and responsibilities had placed her as acting Base Commander.

Lorne and the team exited the gate to discover themselves in the center of a city. Lorne and the rest lowered their guns as to not appear as a threat. "I don't think the locals mind us" he said as he gave Jackson and Greer a nod. The proximity around the stargate was moderately populated by men and women of a humanoid looking species. They were dressed closely alike to each other, dressed in tunics of varying shades of darkness from grays and black. When a man in a charcoal gray tunic approached, Lorne stepped forward "I am Major Evan Lorne from Earth, you may know my kind as the Tau'ri." Lorne saw the man give a nod that lacked emotion or a sense of caring. "We are explorers who wish to learn more about your people. Could you take us to your world's leaders?"

The man introduced himself as Cullen and that his people were known as the Aschen. "A pleasure to meet you Cullen" Lorne said as Cullen began to lead SG-1 to a tall contemporary building that seemed to be the building where any meeting would rightfully take place. "Thanks" Lorne said after Cullen brings them to the building and departs.

"Well, I don't know about you two but that certainly was enlightening" Daniel chimed in with a sarcastic remark. Lorne and Greer glared at Daniel. "What?" Daniel scratched his head "I was expecting something more" Daniel looked around at the neutral bland tunic uniforms of the people and the neutral colored buildings. "colorful" he said finishing his previous thought. Daniel sighed "You two have this under control from here, right? I mean I can take a look around to see if there is anything of relative archeological importance."

Major Lorne looked around and then gave Greer a nod "Yeah, I can handle the negotiations alone. Greer escort Doctor Jackson around. Jackson, see what you can uncover about our new friends. As much as I like to ay that I am an optimist, something just doesn't sit right with me about the Aschen." Lorne continued down the path toward the buildings entrance while Greer and Jackson headed to the places of more archeological significance.

While SG-1 was off world on their mission of exploration, Samantha Carter was doing some exploration of her own, exploring her mind and her soul. It was empty, the perfect time to come and reflect. She had been here before but it wasn't somewhere she frequented. The pews were empty and there were no nuns or priests around, though surely one or two were somewhere in the large church.

She had been raised as a church going child but her family wasn't strongly religious and neither was she. She had been a scientist for her adult life, fighting the Goa'uld and convincing those under the Goa'uld that they were nothing but false gods. However, now she had lost a dear friend, Teal'c and along with him Janet Fraiser was quite possibly dead.

Sam found herself kneeling on a pew with her hands folded. She was alone for the next few minutes until she felt the indentation of the pew. Someone had joined her, beside her. She did not want to look. She had just recently begun to allow streaks of tears to slowly drip down from her eyes, sliding like small little rain drops down the hills that were her cheeks. She took a deep breath and felt a hand travel up her back and then the arm wrap around her tightly. "Sam" said the voice "You can't beat yourself up over what has happened. Teal'c died free and mom will come back, she is stronger than she looks, believe me. She raised me and I know her Sam. She will be back." Sam smiled as she turned her head to see Cassie was beside her.

"She has some good points Carter" came another voice, a male one. Sam turned to face the other direction where Jack was standing. She looked up at him "Jack" she said concerned for his health. Sam felt at peace again and stood up from the pew. "Sir, how are you?"

Jack shook his head "My ass is a little sore but I will manage." He sighed "They told me it was a heart attack, but it was stress related and their was minimal damage to my heart. They wanted me to stay a few more nights but I had myself released against their orders." Sam gave O'Neill a cold glare of disapproval "What? They had me in a room with this annoying guy. He wasn't going to let me watch _The Simpsons_. Come on, there was no way I would stand for that Carter." Jack checked his watch "Look, I haven't had anything to eat in oh since lunch so if you ladies wouldn't mind, lets go grab something to eat. I hear there is a decent bar just around the corner form here." Jack handed Carter the coat she had laid across the pew "What were you doing here anyways Carter, isn't this whole God thing below you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sergeant Greer was following Doctor Jackson around like an armed body guard following a celebrity around a meeting with their fans. He was on high alert and on edge due to Lorne's order to keep an eye on Jackson and the Aschen, Greer had planned to carry those orders in its fullest. Greer was almost on Daniel's heels when Daniel discovered something of interest. "What is it Doctor Jackson?" Greer let out a sigh when Jackson didn't answer. It wasn't uncommon for Daniel to become so distracted by archeological findings that his sense of hearing seemed to significantly weaken. "Jackson" Greer yelled in which Jackson turned to face Greer.

Jackson glared at Greer "Sergeant, it would be in our best interest if you keep quiet for the time being." Daniel began to skim his index finger across engravings on a stone. Jackson and Greer were standing in a field far from the technological hub of the city, it was bare for miles to the human eye. "Civilization once stood right where we stand Sergeant," Daniel said cleaning his glasses and pressing his lips together as he tried to read the engravings. "Huh" he said and followed it with "Now this is interesting."

Sergeant Greer moved closer to Doctor Daniel Jackson and had a look at the engravings himself. Of course, Greer had no idea what the engravings said, nor was he about to try. He simply shook his head at Daniel and sighed "I assume this means we won't be going anywhere for a while?" Jackson just nodded and gave some incoherent acknowledgment. "Yeah, that is exactly what I thought Doctor. Let me contact Major Lorne and report in. What did you find anyways, can you really read any of that?"

Daniel pressed his lips together and gazed at the engravings as he slid his index finger left to right and down "Yeah, I can read some of it. Its a rather symbol language to break, a few words are more complex than others but I think I understand the basics. The Aschen aren't the only people to live on this planet Sergeant. In fact, I believe the Aschen aren't exactly who they present themselves to be." Daniel's mouth was ajar "Oh this can't be good. According to this, the city below us had to be evacuated due to an epidemic, it was a bacteria or virus of some sort that began to sterilize the city's population. Birth rates began to decrease almost tenfold within ten years. A lot of the remaining engravings on this stone tablet is medical terms. I really could use Doctor Fraiser right about now."

Greer who had walked away from Daniel began to walk over to where Daniel was standing "Well, can you read any of this Doctor Jackson or are we just wasting time down here?" Sergeant Greer caught the glare that Doctor Jackson had just given him and Greer simply scuffed the dirt with his boots "Just saying Jackson, if you can read any of the medical information on those artifacts then there is no point in staying down here. We can look for answers elsewhere." Greer reached for the radio on his shoulder, her pinched the buttons in to open the communication channel and turned his head "Greer to Lorne." There was no response and Sergeant Greer instinctively moved around and tried again. "Damn it. We must have walked out of range. I told you not to go this far out Jackson."

Daniel had been paying very little attention to Sergeant Greer. Daniel had no problems with the military, he had been working as part of the Stargate program for years and he had all intentions on being welcoming to Greer but Sergeant Greer as Daniel found him, was hot headed and did not fit well with Daniel's personality. They however, would have to work together, at least for the time being. "Major Lorne told us to find whatever we could about the Aschen. That is exactly what I am doing Sergeant and that is exactly what I will continue to do. I can read enough and understand enough to know that this is where we will find the answers we are looking for." Daniel sighed as Greer tried to contact Lorne with no luck "It isn't my fault the radios range doesn't expand far enough Sergeant. We will head back as soon as I am finished here." There were times, a lot of time in fact where Daniel had wished the team had never changed, he missed the days Jack, Sam, Teal'c and he ventured through the gate together. Even after Jack's promotion, things were still good with Cameron. It was times like these that Daniel wondered what Cameron was doing in the Pegasus galaxy now. They kept in touch as much as possible but it wasn't as steadily as Daniel had hoped. Daniel had been keeping his mind busy but slowly the essence of loss crept in "Teal'c" he muttered to himself but he regained his control and continued to work. "Wait a second" he said and Greer shot him a look. Daniel's eyes began to skim all around the symbols and engravings "I believe I have solved this Sergeant. The Aschen killed the civilization that once lived here. Not at first and no fast, it was slow and gradual. It was too late by the time the truth was uncovered."

Just as Daniel had said those words, a male voice that was not Greer spoke "As is it is for you as well Doctor Jackson." Daniel heard the sound of a weapon go off, and he turned to see Greer falling back. Then, Daniel saw an Aschen. A large green flash of light came at Daniel in a glowing flash, soon pain shot through his body. It was some sort of stun weapon, that much Daniel could tell before he was subdued by the weapons effect, it felt as if all the energy in his body had been drained.


	4. Chapter 4

Martouf had awaken only a few minute ago from what felt like a year long slumber. He had seen better days, his body was weak and he was slowly circumcising to dehydration and starvation. Lantash was inside of him as the symbiote should have been however, Martouf knew something was wrong. His symbiote wasn't able to heal him as efficiently as Lantash should have been able to. Martouf had concluded that Lantash itself was injured, perhaps even dying. Martouf could feel his companion inside of him but Lantash's feelings, thoughts and all signs of its presence were not as evident as they once had been. Lantash did not even try to come forth within Martouf's hosting body.

Martouf began to take a look around his dark surroundings. There were jagged rocks and slabs of stone all around. He no doubt had been brought to some sort of cavern. He tried to stand up when he felt some force pulling him back when he attempted to walk off and explore. His arms were pulled back behind him. When he turned around he saw the problem. There would be going nowhere anytime soon as both his arms were chained to the wall of this cavern. With his symbiote, he should have been able yo muster the strength to possibly free himself from his restraints. However both he and Lantash were too weak to mount an effective break. Martouf noticed that all around him were hard yellow crystalline rocks, large ones. Martouf had never seen this particular thing before. Unknown to him, these yellow rocks were sulfur. Also around him were small black stones that were around in a sporadic manner. Martouf recognized the black material as coal, something he was familiar with. There was one last thing that he noticed, small deposits of potassium nitrate. None of these were important on their own however, if he was a chemist or a scientist of some sort and familiar with all the elements around him, he would have been able to conclude that he had everything that he needed to possible make black gunpowder.

Martouf could hardly remember what had happened to him. If it wasn't for the painful reminders left on his body and in his mind; he may have been able to suppress the memories. He had been tortured by one of the most merciless Goa'uld, Sokar. Martouf was somewhat startled when he heard the clanking of armor and heavy boots approaching. He could hardly make out the two individuals standing before him, one was a Bast guard and the other was unarmed being held at staff point, Samantha Carter. Sam was thrown down beside Martouf and the guard reached for a ZAT and shot her once as well as Martouf.

"Martouf" Sam said shaking the Tok'ra. He remained still for the next few minutes until he finally awoken. Sam was glad to see that he was still alive but the situation was not what she had been planning for. She had been caught by a patrol of Bast guards and now found herself in the same position she was trying to get Martouf out of. "So much for a rescue attempt" Carter said shaking her head in disbelief. After a few moments of self loathing she let her military drive for survival mix with her scientific mind of observation and self awareness to not only both kick in; but to mold together. "Perhaps not" she said in a surprised tone. She, unlike Martouf was not chained to the wall. She was free to explore their surroundings and she made the same observations as Martouf had. With one exception, she noticed the sulfur and began to conjure an escape plan. "Wait a second" she said with her eyes glancing around "Yes" she muttered "Yes, of course" she said with a encouraging sigh. "Martouf, we can blend very small amounts of these elements together to create gunpowder. A little of this on the chains that join to your shackles and a small spark." She began collecting a small pinch of each element. She applied them to the end of the chains which joined to the hand shackles. "This could work if we could just create a spark."

Colonel Carter gave it some thought; searching for the key to the puzzle, the last piece in order to complete the picture she had painted in her head. It then hit her. She was searched before being thrown into this cavern with Martouf, all her weapons were taken from her. However, she had something to work with around her. There were numerous sharp rocks. She picked to and began to cause great friction with them. Every so often, they would toss a short lived spark. Finally with one slash, a few sparks carried themselves to the powdery mix on the chains and a short blue flame burst happened accompanied by a pop, the sound of a very small explosion. However, it was enough to weaken the chains and free Martouf. "Got it" she said as she helped him up to his feet again after he had knelt down for her quick thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

SG-14 along with General O'Neill and Colonel Carter in tow had exited the stargate and were on a planet that they had not recognized. It was not where they had left Doctor Fraiser. Jack moved forward, taking point from SG-14's Commanding Officer, Major Shaw. SG-14 pointed their guns ahead as someone approached. To the relief of SG-14, Jack and Sam it was a friendly face.

Doctor Fraiser was unarmed and alone, she approached slowly with her hands out to her sides and slowly rising them above her head "I assure you General that I am unarmed. Search me if you must but there is little time to waste." O'Neill nodded to a member of SG-14 who searched the doctor for weapons but as Janet said, she was indeed unarmed. Janet took a breath and dropped her arms to a normal stature. "General, thank you for coming. I have little time to explain, I was able to develop a cure to the disease, one that I was eventually able to adapt into a vaccination so that future generations would not need to face the disease later in life. We were able to hold off the Goa'uld for only so many times be fore we had to push farther and farther into the forests. I am afraid however the cure and vaccination was too little too late, only a few dozen of the natives survived. Even more gave their lives in the last Goa'uld arrival. The natives lead by Ures mounted a rebellious strike, we retook the stargate in time to gate to another world. I would have dialed Earth if I was sure that this disease wouldn't be carried but at the time the cure was newly developed and I wasn't ready to take that chance."

Janet and the others heard the sound of a Jaffa blowing on the horn like instrument which meant there would be a patrols near by. Janet looked back at General O'Neill "We came here and we were safe for the past few weeks but they found us somehow. They have come in force and we are too few in number to survive. I need time General, I have the vaccine in abundance. However, it is in a in a lab inside a cave a few miles from here. There are only a few of the natives left, they are facing extinction if I can't get them to safe and suitable planet along with the supply of vaccine I have developed. We have to get there before these Jaffa patrols do Sir."

Jack listened to every word Doctor Janet Friaser had said. He understood the situation and inside his mind, he was weighing his options which would ultimately make his decision. This species was dying out and would be extinct if he didn't act fast but they were primitive and had nothing of value to offer Earth in its battle against the Goa'uld. However, Fraiser had spent weeks upon weeks rising her life to save as many of these aliens that she could. General O'Neill knew that they could easily grab Janet and leave now, sealing the fate of these aliens but no human lives would be lost. Jack looked at Sam, then at SG-14 and lastly, directly into Janet's eyes. He saw something in those eyes that would have made his decision for him if he hadn't already. He reached for his back up weapon, a Beretta M9 and handed it to Janet. "SG-14, you have the gate. Carter, with me. Doc, lead the way."

Janet, Sam and Jack were on high alert as there were numerous Jaffa patrols in the area. They were however getting closer and closer to the cave in which the natives were taking refuge and where Doctor Fraiser had set up a lab. As they approached the entrance to the cave, one of the aliens exited the cave with a crossbow like weapon in hand, pointed at Sam. Janet quickly ran up ahead of Sam "No, no. She is a friend, they both are. They are hear to help." The blue skinned alien lowered his weapon as a response. Janet turned to face jack and Sam "Well, I would give you the grand tour if we had the time." Janet looked at the alien and nodded, within seconds sixteen aliens exited the cave with containers of the vaccine. Janet put away the Beretta and took a container from a smaller alien, a child.

More of the blue skinned aliens exited the cavern armed to crossbows. Janet saw the look on Jack's face when he saw what weapons the aliens had. "They used what they could here too build them I taught them how to construct them and fire them. Believe it or not General, they were able to hold off Jaffa patrols with them." Janet smiled "You would be surprised what a few natives and a determined medical doctor can do when it comes to preserving life." They all began move, heading as fast as they could without moving too hastefully as to not be ready for a Jaffa attack, heading for the stargate. They had almost made it back to SG-14 and the stargate when they met resistance from a Jaffa patrol. The Jaffa's staff weapons went off and in response Jack and Sam fired their FN P90s alongside the arrows of the crossbows. A staff blast struck a blue skinned alien in the head burning a hole through the skull. The alien's lifeless body fell backwards and its child moaned and shrieked as it saw the death of its parent. Janet responded by grabbing the child's hand and pulling it closer to her, holding its head, the child's face to her thigh. Janet looked around, her blue skinned friends who called themselves Ma'Baru, were falling dead and fast. "All of you, follow me!" she shouted to Ma'Baru still standing, Jack and Sam covered Janet and the rest as they dashed for the gate. Jack and Sam cleaned up the area, killing all the Jaffa left and soon were heading to the stargate themselves.

Major Shaw and SG-14 weren't so much startled as they were surprise as they saw Janet Friaser running toward them, holding a blue skinned child's hand and ten or twelve blue skinned alien creatures of various sizes and ages following close behind. Major Shaw yelled to a member of his team "Lieutenant Lang, dial earth and radio them, we are coming in hot and with refugees." General O'Neill and Colonel Carter soon appeared in Shaw's visual range, they were running backwards toward the gate firing their FN P90s at Jaffa who were firing staff weapons. After the gate activated and Lang radioed through, Shaw shouted "SG-14 return fire." Janet and the Ma'Baru survivors headed through the stargate.

Jack and Sam were approaching the stargate, when Jack looked at her "Go" he shouted over the gun fire but she wasn't budging and gave him a look of defiance. "For crying out loud Carter" he shouted as he turned briefly and pushed on the chest with enough force to cause her to stumble backwards and fall into the gate. SG-14 were standing their ground with O'Neill. Jack nodded to SG-14 and they slowly backed through as well but Shaw stayed. "Major" Jack said looking at Shaw. Jack knew the look that Shaw gave him, he wasn't going to win. Shaw would step through before Jack. Jack turned and walked through the gate, Shaw quickly followed his lead.

Staff weapon fire was still flying through the stargate by the time Jack and Major Shaw had begun to exit the stargate and walk down the ramp. "Close that damn iris" Jack demanded as the Iris had begun to close already. "Thank you Walter" jack said looking up at the gate controller. Jack looked around, everyone was safe that made it through. The gate room doors slid open and a medical team arrived. Jack let out a deep and much deserved sigh of relief. He looked at Sam and Janet "Both of you, head to the infirmary, debriefing in three hours." Jack headed out of the gate room and down to the infirmary for a quick post mission check.

After being cleared by one of SGC's doctors, General O'Neill was walking one of the corridors on his way to his office when he was stopped by Walter carrying a clipboard which was never a good sign. Walter cleared his throat and looked nervously at O'Neill "General, I am sorry Sir. I should have told you before you went to the infirmary but she just showed up unscheduled. I had noway of knowing." Jack looked at Walter strangely waiting for Walter to elaborate "The President, Sir. She is in your office right now. I told her you I would inform you."

Jack headed straight to his office not knowing why the President had come to the SGC. It wasn't like a President to show up unannounced at the base. In fact, they rarely ever stepped foot on the base personally and when they did they gave enough advanced notice for SGC personnel to be ready. However, this President was much different than her predecessors and she didn't do things by the book. Jack walked into his office and saw nobody at first. The room appeared to be empty, his desk was still in disarray, papers piled, stacked, and spread about the desk in a disorderly fashion, which was typical Jack. The leather chair at his desk however was not as he head left it, the back was facing him. The chair turned around, it was occupied by non other than the President herself. Jack's brows lifted and he looked at her "Madam President" he addressed her formally.

She just shook her head and smirked at General O'Neill. "Jack" she said softly speaking his first name in a informal manner. "How many times must I insist Jack, it is always Elizabeth to you and the rest." Elizabeth Weir leaned forward and folded her hands on the General's desk. "I am sorry for the loss of Teal'c. I read the mission reports Jack, I would have made the same call." Elizabeth sighed and pressed her lips together "I wish I could say that I came here for a personal visit but as you can expect, I don't get to make those visits. The truth is Jack, I need to borrow Doctor Jackson."


	6. Chapter 6

Doctor Daniel Jackson had been unconscious for quite some time. He could tell because when he had awoken, it felt as if he had been asleep for days. However, his body was stiff and achy as if he fell asleep on the old spring mattress in Jack's guest bedroom which Daniel had a few opportunities to crash on for a few nights when he visited Jack away from the SGC. Daniel slowly began to remember exactly what he had learned before being shot from some sort of stunning weapon. He allowed himself to get on his knees and he slowly looked around "Good morning Doctor Jackson" came a voice. Daniel looked at the other side of what appeared to be a cell which he was in, it was Lorne and beside him was the silent and stone faced Sergeant Greer. Daniel was about to ask Lorne what the present situation was, though most he could tell from their surroundings. Lorne however, jumped right in and explained what he could. "It seems we got ourselves into trouble Doctor Jackson. The Aschen as I suspected aren't the friendly folks we had been hoping for. I assume you found that out yourself though? As for me, I found out when I was shot in the back by one of those stun weapons of theirs."

Daniel rubbed his eyes "Yeah, that doesn't feel so great" Daniel said commenting on the weapons effect. "I made a discovery, I am afraid that its too late now. There was a civilization here that the Aschen had wiped out by slowly decreasing the population, sexually sterilizing the people as well as a few other means of population reduction." Daniel looked around, there apparently were no guards around "Any chance of escape?"

Major Lorne sighed and shook his head "You have been out a while Jackson. Sergeant Greer and I have tried for the past two hours to find a way out of here with no luck. We can't find anything." Major Evan Lorne, for once in his career and in his life wasn't holding much faith that he, Jackson and Greer would be able to get themselves out of the mess that they were in. An Aschen soon appeared, entering the room with two other Aschen in tow. The man looked coldly int the cell and pointed his index finger at Lorne and Jackson. Major Lorne could feel deep down what was about to happen, torture of some sort. He spoke up loudly "I am the leader of this team, take me and leave them out of this. I am the one you want, they know nothing."

The Aschen male just shook his head and snickered "Major, your heroic act is noted but your objection is of no concern to us. Sergeant Greer is the only one of no use to us and will be dealt with as such. Just be thankful that yours and Doctor Jackson's lives are of some value to my people's government." The Aschen man who did not identify himself along with his escorts, took Jackson and Lorne away from the cell, to another room. However, along their way to this room they both heard a weapon discharge and a deep growling yell of pain, that of which a wolf or some animal would give in their last breath, it sounded like and without a doubt was Sergeant Greer.

Doctor Daniel Jackson and Major Evan Lorne were brought into the dark room, it had a musty smell that reminded Lorne of his parent's basement after it took on water from the evening spring showers. He hated that place as a child, it took on water like a poorly built boat and it was always his job before going to the Academy to clean out all the soaked water damaged items each time it rained hard enough. This place however, didn't have the same family charm that his parents' house did, it was a room that was meant to serve as a place of discomfort. It soon became the place of the most traumatizing event in Lorne's life. Both Doctor Jackson and Major Lorne were quickly stripped of their SG-1 uniforms in a violently frantic fashion. As if being stripped down to their under shirts and boxers were not enough, the guards soon too even that from them and Daniel and Evan stood in the room facing the Aschen guards in nothing, clothed by nothing expect their personal pride not to be broken. Lorne being military had far more training in enduring torture but Jackson's experiences with SG-1 warranted him enough in the field experience to stand nearly as much chance of surviving and enduring as Major Lorne.

The two men, naked in both body and soul were bound together in more than just a physical linkage of hand to hand. They were bound together by something much more spiritual than either of them cared to admit, a brotherhood that being part of the Stargate Program brought. They would either endure what was to come together or die together as the Aschen were a society like no other. They did not believe in having weakness in their society, Doctor Jackson and Major Lorne would be important to the Aschen if and only if they could endure the Aschen's sadistic means of torture. Doctor Jackson had died before and had been tortured on a few occasions but never had he faced the prospect of death by being frozen to death. The device that bounded the two men together was a device that the Aschen had discovered on another planet, those who wore the bracelets were together in a unique manner. If one died, the other would soon die as well. If they were able to somehow break the cuffs apart (a modification that the Acshen made which melded the cuffs together) and leave each others presence for a small amount of time, both would grow ill and die.

The two men were soon alone in the the room which was now darker and colder than ever. The temperature in the room was dropped to slightly below freezing. The Aschen had it that slowly and slowly the temperature in the room would fall. It would become an icy tomb if Daniel and Evan could not survive long enough to satisfy their captors. Daniel and Lorne were sitting on the cold , solid and dreadfully hard floor with their backs to the hard wall. Daniel turned his head and looked at Lorne "Major, what does your survival experience tell us to do in this situation. How can we endure this?"

Major Lorne sighed and looked at Daniel. His spirit was that of a fighter but it was waning and Evan was losing himself in childhood memories. "We have to find worth Doctor Jackson, that is essential to enduring the cold." Lorne hadn't realized what Daniel had said next until Daniel repeated it.

Daniel nudged Evan "Major, stay with me. We are going to get through this. You said we need warmth, right?" Daniel looked at Evan "Our bodies can produce some warmth, we should try and share."Daniel knew what he was saying was a bit awkward but it was out of the need to survive "Major, we should get are bodies as close as possible together to generate and share heat." The two men arranged themselves in a corner of the room in a spooning position.

There was nothing romantic about the situation or the action taking place, it was done to share and exchange warmth. Enough so that as the temperatures dropped, the two men survived. They had already made it a few hours. Major Lorne knew that the two of them were facing death and had something on his mind that he wanted to free himself from, something he had lived with for many years but couldn't tell a soul. Daniel and he were not close friends by any means but in times such as the one Daniel and Evan found themselves in, even enemies lowered personal shields and shared deep thoughts and memories. Evan allowed his arm to reach over Daniel's shoulder and overlapped Daniel's hand with his own. Daniel who had been falling asleep was awoken by the other man's hand over his own "Major?" Daniel said surprised.

Major Lorne took a deep breath "I know that you are not interested in men Daniel,and I am not trying to make a move. I just needed someone to know before I die, I don't want the sound of my heart being silenced any further. Daniel, I'm" Lorne was about to finish his sentence when he felt Daniel turn to face him and Daniel pressed a finger to Lorne's lips.

Daniel did not need Major Lorne to finish the sentence, the confession. "I understand, you don't need to say anything more Major." Daniel looked at major Lorne's eyes and saw the man was struggling to survive what was now nearing single digit temperatures. Daniel as well was struggling to survive, they both were going to enter shock soon, it was just a matter of minutes. Daniel could accept the fact that he was about to die though it was unsettling that Major Lorne would die as well. He wanted to put Major Lorne's mind at rest as they entered certain death, to get Major Lorne's mind off of death or at least as best he could, Daniel looked at Lorne and smiled "Do you have anyone special in your life Major?"

Lorne simply smiled back and let a small chuckle of happiness be heard. He sighed and whispered which was as much power he had left in his voice "He doesn't know, I wish I had the chance to tell him. I should have never let my voice become so trapped, so suppressed." Lorne took one more breath "I always admired him from afar but never made a move nor my intentions clear to him. I don't know if he even" before Lorne could finish his sentence a flash of light came down and encased Daniel and Evan, whisking them up along with it as the light vanished.

Daniel and Evan found themselves in a new setting. It was increasingly warmer but their bodies had been put through too much. They were losing consciousness. Lorne had collapsed once the transport was finished. Daniel was shivering and was greeted by hands coming towards him, it was a medical team. They were on a ship, and their was a voice calling out that Daniel knew. "Daniel, you are going to be fine. Hang in there Daniel." Right before Daniel blacked out, he saw the source and it was exactly who he thought, Colonel Samantha Carter.


End file.
